


Friends

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be a different story. Some will be from a neutral perspective and some will be from one person's point-of-view. But all will be about Ali/Ashlyn's friends in relation to their... relationship.</p><p>Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Ali's heard so much about Ashlyn's friends over the past two years but still had yet to meet them. It never worked out that she was down in Florida when they were.

And now that she and Ashlyn are dating- she was a little nervous about it finally happening. But Ashlyn seemed completely unaffected by the whole thing as Ali played with her bracelet and wiggled her foot uncontrollably.

"Would you calm down?" Ashlyn laughed. "They're going to love you."

"I hope so." Ali mumbled nervously.

"Alex, have you met anyone who _didn't_ like you?" Ashlyn reasoned to prove her point.

"I don't know... no" Ali mumbled in the same tone and Ashlyn moved closer to comfort her when she realized Ali was actually really nervous.

"I've never seen you so nervous before." She pulled Ali in and kissed the top of her head. Ali's nerves were nothing short of endearing. "There's no reason to worry. Really. You're the sweetest, funniest, **cutest** girl ever. They will love you, I swear."

Ashlyn's compliments were enough to distract Ali from her nerves... for now.

...

A couple hours later, people started to arrive at Ashlyn's mom's house. Ali was glad Chris and his girlfriend were the first ones there. At least she would know a couple people.

Ashlyn's friend Jess got there next and was so excited to see Ashlyn she was on the verge of tears. Ali could see how deep and meaningful their friendship was. She liked Jess right off the bat. She only hoped the feeling was mutual.

She waited for Ashlyn to come over with Jess. She didn't want to be intrusive or eager. But Ashlyn immediately waved for Jess to follow her and walked toward Ali. She smiled wide at Ali on her way- hoping to ease her nerves.

"This is my girlfriend, Ali." Ashlyn said proudly. "Ali, this is Jess." She smiled.

"Its so nice to meet you, Jess." Ali smiled that million dollar grin and extended her hand to shake hers.

"You too." Jess pushed past Ali's hand and pulled her into a hug.

It surprised Ali a little and Ashlyn just winked at her confidently.

"We've heard so much about you." Jess said from within the hug and then pulled back. "Like sooo much." Jess teased and Ashlyn gave her a warning look.

"I don't talk about you **that** much." Ashlyn clarified and Jess scoffed.

"Yes, she does." She leaned to Ali and whispered before going to say hi to Chris and Ash's mom. She made sure to flash Ashlyn a smile on the way. "I'll tell you all about it later, Ali!" She called over her shoulder.

"I like her." Ali played into it and Ashlyn shook her head.

"They're going to embarrass me all night." She laughed as she realized it.

...

Ali had met a few people. Some girls. Some guys. Everyone was super nice. And almost every one of them gave Ashlyn a hard time. 

"You weren't kidding, Ash. She really is 'beyond beautiful'. Thought you were exaggerating." One of the guys said loud enough for Ali to hear as he patted Ashlyn on the back.

Ashlyn playfully shook her head at him and Ali just laughed.

Ali pushed her lightly. "I have to admit, you have fine taste in women. _Damn._ " She teased.

"Don't you start too." Ashlyn laughed.

She loves Ali's sense of humor. The way she talks. Even the way she makes fun of Ashlyn.

She pulls Ali into her by her wrist and kisses the top of her head.

"Told you they would love you." She whispers and kisses her in the same spot again with a smile. 

Jess sees it from afar and makes a mental note. _This one is different._

...

Ashlyn's mom and Ali are catching up since they didn't get a chance last night. They hadn't seen each other in a while, between camps and NWSL it was hard to find time to visit their families. But it was a good conversation- plenty to catch up on.

"Oh..." Mrs. Harris smiled wide. "Liz is here." She looked to the door as she walked out from the kitchen.

Being Ashlyn's best friend for so long, Liz was the one Ali was most nervous about meeting. She knew Liz was a wise-guy but a great person over-all. And she knew Ashlyn held Liz's opinion highest. _This impression is the most important._

Liz's eyes fell on Mrs. Harris and Ali and she came hurrying over. She probably hadn't seen Mrs. Harris in months, Ali thought. She knew they were like family.

So she was surprised when Liz crushed her in a hug first. She was almost taken off her feet.

Ashlyn watched from across the BBQ and smiled. She figured it would be like that. Ali is great, the best, Ashlyn thought. Her personality dripped with sweetness and she was so lovable there was no way anyone could dislike her.

"Ali!" Liz exclaimed from the hug. "Its so nice to finally meet you." She said as she eased up a bit and then stepped back. "I'm Liz." She shook Ali's hand and then rushed to hug Ashlyn's mom as Ashlyn herself walked over.

"I can't believe you two have finally met." She smiled at her two favorite girls.

"I can't believe it took so long." Liz winked at Ali and gave Ashlyn a joking glare.

Ashlyn just leapt forward and wrapped her in a hug. "I missed you!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down like a little kid. Liz was always her favorite.

...

Ali branched off from Ashlyn and had no problem making new friends with all of Ashlyn's old friends. And Ashlyn expected nothing less. She knew Ali's nerves were unnecessary.

She would flash Ali a smile every now and then to let her know she was checking up. She would bring her a new drink by the time she was on the last sip of her current one. She would stand close to Ali during conversation and explain back-stories for everything so she wouldn't feel left out.

Liz sees it from across the lawn and makes a mental note. _This one is... the one._

...

Ashlyn goes inside to do some dishes and clean up a bit so her mom doesn't have to. She's grateful to be home for the week and this is the least she can do. Ali offered to help but Ashlyn smiled and kissed her on the cheek before telling her to have fun.

Eventually Jess and Liz come over to Ali and whoever she is talking to. They join the conversation- wanting to get to know Ali better. Ashlyn talks about her like she is a saint so they're intrigued.

And they soon come to see why Ashlyn absolutely gushes over this girl. Why Ashlyn has cleaned up her act. Why Ashlyn is the definition of happy. They see that Ali is amazing.

...

"She's different with you." Liz says to Ali later and watches out of the corner of her eye.

They're both facing the party, standing at a high-top, patio table. They're watching Ashlyn, Jess and Chris tell a story about something they seem to be very excited about. Its like tag-team story-telling and its amusing.

Ali turns to Liz slightly and smiles, trying not to blush.

"She is." Liz presses the subject. "You know that, right?"

"I never really thought about it that way." Ali is modest.

"Even before you two were dating- you changed her." Ali wasn't sure how to take that and Liz noticed the look on her face. "For the better!" Liz clarified. "Definitely for the better." She smiled. Content her best friend found happiness.

Ali just nods along.

"No one holds a candle to you in Ashlyn's eyes." Liz adds.

"Oh stop." Ali nudges her. "You're like her favorite person... ever."

"Well... I _am_ really great. That's true." Liz teased. "But you're **definitely** her favorite person." She chuckled. "Definitely."

Ali gave her a skeptical look. Little did Ali know- Liz loved a challenge. Especially if she could prove herself right. Even if it was at her own expense.

And she did want to prove to Ali that Ali was different in Ashlyn's eyes.

"Want to make a bet?" She asked and Ali just raised a challenging eyebrow and smiled to accept. "You're on. But first tell me something..."

She turned to Ali so they were facing each other.

"Who is Ashlyn's best friend?" She asked and Ali wasn't sure where this was going but answered anyway.

"You are." Ali answers obviously.

"And whose side does she take no matter what?" Liz presses.

"Yours." Ali laughs. "That's what I'm sayinggg."

"Okay so... she takes my side no matter who or what, right?" Liz makes sure.

"Right." Ali agreed. She knows Ashlyn always has Liz's back.

"Wrong." Liz corrected. "Watch this." She winked at Ali. "Oh... and sorry in advance." She whispered but didn't give Ali a chance to question it...

She dropped her cup of beer on the ground and started shouting at Ali.

"Don't think you can just come here and act like you belong!"

"What?" Ali asked. Completely surprised and confused and a little flustered by being yelled at.

Liz winked at her and stepped closer before continuing her fake yelling spree...

"Just because you're Ashlyn's girl doesn't mean you can walk into our lives like-"

"Hey!" Ashlyn yelled as she jogged over, she had seen Liz throw her hands up in the air at Ali and immediately excused herself, wondering what the hell was going on and hopping a lounge chair on her way.

Most people kept on partying and didn't pay them any attention. Jess watched out of the corner of her eye- just a minute ago the two were getting along great.

Liz took a step back and mouthed the word "watch" to Ali.

"What's your problem?" Ashlyn stepped between them facing Liz and tried to remain calm.

"My problem is the bitch you brought tonight!" Liz responded and pointed over Ashlyn's shoulder. Ali knew Liz was playing a joke but her jaw still dropped when Liz called her a bitch.

And it dropped even further when Ashlyn reacted to it.

Ashlyn smacked Liz's pointing arm out of the way and got in her face.

"I don't care who you are- you are **never** to talk to her like that! Do you understand me?" Ashlyn was stern and Ali covered her mouth as she watched. It was slightly entertaining but she felt bad for letting Liz play a joke on Ashlyn.

"What's your problem?" Liz pretended to be offended.

"I don't have one. But this is my girlfriend and if you have a problem with her- you can leave." Ashlyn pointed to the driveway and stood protectively in front of Ali.

Her and Liz had a stare down for a full twenty seconds before Liz broke down with laughter. Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face- she was appalled Liz was laughing at her right now because she was dead serious.

"Ash..." Ali grabbed for her hand. Feeling really bad now but still trying not to laugh at the same time.

She pulled Ashlyn closer but Ashlyn's eyes were still on Liz. She was so mad someone, anyone, would disrespect Ali. Let alone that someone be her best friend.

"A ha ha haaa!" Liz laughed harder and harder. "You're too easy, Ash. Oh my god!" Liz was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe.

"What- what the hell?"

Ali giggled now too. "She's messing with you, babe."

"What?" Ashlyn finally turned to Ali, looking for answers.

Ali just shrugged. This was one Liz would have to explain.

"What the hell, Liz?" Ashlyn was still a little worked up and Jess made her way over.

"Everything okay?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Ask her." Ashlyn nodded to Liz. "I still don't know what's going on."

Liz tried to compose herself but laughed the whole time anyway.

"I was just testing Ashlyn's loyalty." Liz giggled. "We're good. We're good." She pulled Ashlyn into a hug.

Ashlyn was still mad for them playing a trick on her but gave in and laughed and gave Liz a hug. She looked at Ali over Liz's shoulder and winked at her. That's where her loyalty is- Ali.

 _Okay, maybe Liz was right._ Ali laughed to herself and felt her cheeks grow warm.

Liz was gloating to herself as her point was just proven.

...

Eventually everyone piled out. Liz and Jess were the last two to leave and they made plans to take Ali to brunch the next day while Ashlyn and Chris were surfing. It was like she was already one of the group.

Liz hugged Ashlyn and pulled her to the side as they walked out.

"She's great, Ash. I'm so happy for you. And don't worry- I won't tell her TOO many embarrassing stories tomorrow." She said the last part loud enough for Ali and Jess to hear. "Though its going to be pretty hard." She teased.

"Yea, we promise not to tell her about that time in middle school when you got caught making-out under the bleachers... with a boy!" Jess laughed and Liz high-fived her.

"Definitely won't bring our high school yearbook either. Nope." Liz added with a devilish grin.

"Guysss!" Ashlyn whined.

"I can't wait!" Ali played along happily and hugged them both. "We're going to get along just fine." She smiled.

...

Ali intertwined their fingers as they walked to the backyard. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Your friends were so welcoming. I can't believe I was so nervous."

"I knew you'd be fine." Ashlyn smiled.

"I _did_ get in a fake fight." Ali joked.

"Still not sure what that was all about." Ashlyn responded but wasn't too concerned. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

"Don't worry about it." Ali assured as she sat next to Ashlyn and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming to my fake-rescue." She said before she kissed her lips.

"Of course." Ashlyn nudged her. "You're my favorite." She said it like it was the most simple thing in the world as she leaned back and pulled Ali along her side.

Ali smiled as she cuddled up. She realized being Ashlyn's "favorite" was her new favorite thing to be.

...

They laid there for a while looking at the stars and talking about what Ali thought of everyone.

"They **did** give you a pretty hard time though." Ali laughed as she was tucked up under Ashlyn's chin.

"Yea, we're all a bunch of wise-asses." Ashlyn explained. "They were just ganging up on me because you're here."

"Why's that?" Ali inquired.

Ashlyn smiled wide because she knew Ali couldn't see it. "Not sure." She fibbed. Eventually she would tell her.

...

Surfing in the morning was great. It gave Ash and Chris some sibling time and Ashlyn was refreshed after a bunch of good waves. She needed the the couple hours as a break.

It was good to hang out with Chris too. They hardly ever saw each other so every minute counted when they were together.

...

Ali wasn't back yet when Ashlyn got up to the house so she sent her a quick text saying she was done surfing but to take her time with the girls.

She ran upstairs to take a shower and came down a half hour later. Ali's purse was on the bed in Ashlyn's room, "their room" for the weekend, when she got out of the shower so she knew she was back.

She found Ali by the pool. Her feet in the water, leaning back on her hands, taking in the sun. 

"Hey you." She sat next to Ali. "How was brunch?"

"It was good." Ali said with a shy smile.

"They didn't embarrass me too much, did they?" She joked.

"Not at all." Ali leaned into her and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. Something was different- Ashlyn could sense it. But she trusted her friends so she let it go.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

Ali eventually spoke.

"So... I know why they were giving you such a hard time last night." She said with a smirk as she knew Ashlyn also knew why.

"Oh yea?" Ashlyn responded with a guilty smile.

"Mhmm." Ali sat up straight and nodded. There were a few seconds of silence before Ali turned to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ashlyn sighed and then looked to Ali and smiled genuinely. "I was going to but you were already so nervous." She explained. "I didn't want to add any pressure." She leaned in and kissed her softly.

"It would have been nice to know." Ali said pointedly but with a smile. She certainly wasn't mad. Just a little surprised. And touched.

She leaned her head back on Ashlyn's shoulder and pulled a little closer. Ashlyn rested her hand on Ali's knee.

"Am I really the first girlfriend you brought home to meet everyone?"

"You are." Ashlyn responded with a secure smile. _You were always the one I wanted to bring home._

"I better be the last." Ali teased in a whisper.

Ashlyn could feel how wide Ali was smiling against her skin.

_You are._


End file.
